À la gloire de sa vie
by Madame pingouin
Summary: C'est un Sterek un peu horrible certes mais j'avais besoin de partager ça. Deathfic désolé :/


**UA sterek + Deathfic.**

 **Ne m'en voulez pas, allez voir en bas.**

* * *

\- Aujourd'hui, beaucoup de gens ne se seraient pas attendu à me voir mais il aurait aimé que je parle devant tout le monde même si je hais ces cérémonies et les discours hypocrites mais maintenant ça concerne la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi, Stiles. Et comme lui aurait voulu savoir, il faut bien le raconter. Ce jour de novembre, Stiles m'avait tanné pendant près de trois heures pour que je l'accompagne à ce fichu concert. C'est bien moi qui lui avait offert les places mais je pensais qu'il aurait préféré aller avec Scott. J'ai cédé parce qu'il était dans un de ces moments où rien n'aurait pu le faire changer d'avis. J'étais douteux quant à la musique que nous allions entendre mais je pouvais bien faire un effort, il avait l'air tellement heureux. La salle était comble, pas un instant je ne l'ai quitté des yeux et pas un instant il n'a lâché ma main pendant qu'il dansait et chantait faux et fort par dessus le brouhaha général. J'étais finalement content d'être venu parce que c'était une occasion de plus de le voir sourire. Il était sacrément beau son sourire et dès qu'il me regardait c'était pour me faire sourire aussi. Mais avec une telle foule autour de nous je n'étais pas tranquille, il était tellement étourdi je me suis dis plusieurs fois qu'il pourrait déclencher une bagarre générale sans s'en rendre compte et sans y être mêlée. J'aurais franchement préféré. C'est Stiles, une tornade à lui seul. C'était... Nous étions éloigné de la scène, par ma faute paraît-il et il avait sûrement raison, comme souvent. Nous nous sommes regardé étrangement lorsqu'un bruit sourd à retentit, plongeant la salle dans un silence de mort d'un côté, assailli de cris de l'autre. Et puis j'ai compris, il fallait qu'on sorte. Il fallait fuir. Alors j'ai serré sa main et je l'ai entraîné à travers les gens qui avaient peur, comme nous. Puis un cri s'est élevé de la foule à la gloire de quelqu'un que je ne voudrais pas connaître, avant de se faire suivre par des tirs automatiques. La panique prit de l'ampleur dans la salle et il était difficile de circuler. Les portes semblaient toujours plus loin et plus encombrées. Il m'a appelé et j'ai serré d'avantage sa main mais il m'a retenu en pointant une enfant en pleurs au milieu de la foule. Puis je sentis sa main défaire de la mienne. Je lui ai crié continuer à avancer parce qu'un homme l'avait prit dans ses bras pour partir mais une fois séparés je savais que ce n'était plus là peine de se rejoindre mais j'ai essayé. La foule sortait, on y voyait un peu mieux et le son strident des coups de feux résonnaient dans mes tempes. Mais c'est dans les siennes que ça à du faire le plus mal. Je l'ai vu tomber. J'ai hurlé. Mais c'était trop tard. Je l'ai pris dans mes bras et je l'ai serré, longtemps. Jusqu'à l'intervention du RAID que je n'avais même pas remarqué. Je savais que c'était fini, qu'il était partit mais j'avais besoin d'y croire... Je ne peux que me dire qu'il n'a pas souffert pour me rassurer mais comment être positif aussi bien que lui s'il n'est plus là ? Mais il était serein, je le savais, parce que la jeune fille était sauvée et c'est tout ce qui l'importait. Rien que ça résume qui était Stiles. L'homme le plus aimant, fidèle, loyal qu'on puisse rencontrer. Un jour il m'a dit qu'il passerait le restant de ses jours avec moi, c'est chose faite mais j'aurais aimé pouvoir retourner sa promesse. Alors à défaut qu'il souhaite une cérémonie en l'honneur de sa mort, faisons une fête à la gloire de sa vie. Je t'aime Stiles.

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous, en ce jour de deuil national et en hommage à toutes les victimes et leurs proches des attentats qui se son déroulés cette nuit à Paris je ne peux que garder une boule au ventre. C'est triste d'en arriver là mais c'est fait. N'oubliez pas qu'il ne faut pas répondre, la meilleure des vengeance est l'ignorance. Alors surtout n'oubliez pas votre humanité et votre tolérance, ça n'a rien à voir avec la religion, seulement des fous.**

 **Certains dirons que c'est un manque de respect d'écrire sur un sujet comme ça mais c'est ma façon à moi de surmonter cette énième agression à notre pays et nos valeurs. N'en dites rien si vous le voulez, j'avais seulement besoin de partager ma peine pour ces gens. Bonne lecture à tous.**

 **Pray for Paris.**

 **Pray for France.**

 **Pray for victims.**


End file.
